Everythng Is Clearer In the Light of Day
by poetlover
Summary: Alternate version of the fight between Buffy and Spike in Harsh Light of Day. What if Spike had dragged Parker into it, literally? Sort of B/S


Everything Is Clearer In the Light of Day

__

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns the characters and a lot of the dialogue.

A/N: I've been playing with this idea for a while now, and finally decided to put it down and a friend encouraged me to post if. This is how I would have ended Harsh Light of Day if I could have. I used some of the dialogue from the episode, I played with some of the dialogue, and I borrowed some dialogue from other episodes.

"Parker, wait. I did this all wrong."

"No, it's cool. We'll hook up later."

Buffy watched Parker walk away.

"Well, that _was_ pathetic." She heard a very familiar voice drawl from behind her.

Then she saw Spike stride past her and grab Parker by his backpack and haul him back to where she stood...in the sunlight.

"Wha..how..the sun...?"

Spike threw Parker to the ground and waggled his hand at Buffy. She saw the ring shining on his finger. 

"The Gem."

Spike smirked at her. 

"Got it in one, pet. Always knew you were brighter than Angel said you were."

Buffy punched him in the nose and he staggered back and laughed.

"Look at you!" He shouted. "Pathetic."

He punched Buffy causing her to fall to the ground.

The students who had been milling about the grassy area suddenly found that they were late for some class or another. Nobody wanted to interfere with a domestic disturbance; this was Sunnydale after all. The only ones left were Buffy, Spike, and a cowering Parker, who was trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"I come back here looking for the Slayer. And I find this, this whiny, needy little girl, crawling after some Backstreet wannabe."

Buffy stood up and kicked Spike in the chest. He stumbled but stayed upright.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" 

He punched her in the stomach.

"You never let me beat you." Punch. "You didn't let Angel get the best of you." Spin kick. "But you're going to let this wanker beat you down?"

Buffy punched Spike in the nose hard enough to knock him back several feet.

Spike just smirked and shook his head.

"You know, you've got bleedin' tragic taste in men, Slayer. I mean, look at this wanker."

He pointed at Parker who was staring at the battling couple in fascination.

Spike delivered a roundhouse kick to Buffy's midsection and sent her flying. 

He sneered as he watched Buffy rise and walk back toward them.

"I bet you didn't get anything out of it either, did you?"

He didn't miss the telltale blush on her cheeks before she punched him in the nose. He snorted, '_Bloody humans.'_

"Wonder what you did wrong? Too strong?"

He leered at the Parker, thinking about the rumors he'd heard over the years about those amazing Slayer muscles.

"Did she bruise you, boy?"

Parker tried to glare at the blond man, but he was too embarrassed about the fact such a small girl could, in fact, bruise him. 

Spike chuckled at the boy's obvious discomfort.

"Couldn't keep up with her could you? But it was fun, right?"

He sneered at the young man.

"Use 'em and lose 'em that's your MO, right? So, nobody'd notice if you used the same bloody trick this time."

He shook his head in obvious disgust.

"Are you bloody daft?"

Buffy had been struck dumb as she realized that Spike had stopped insulting her, and was now taunting Parker. She listened in shock, and some amusement, to his taunts.

He walked closer to her and began to circle her in a predatory fashion, but she didn't feel threatened.

"Just look at her, mate. All golden and fiery. And so strong. Think we've already established you learned all about those muscles she's got."

He cocked his head to one side as he stared at Buffy, then he looked back at Parker.

"And her stamina, bet she rode you at a gallop 'til your knees buckled and your eyes rolled back, didn't she?"

Spike knew that the memories of that night were causing the young man to become aroused and he enjoyed watching Parker shift uncomfortably, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his condition.

"And', he continued, "I'd wager she's a glorious sight when she comes. I wonder if she throws her head back, eyes glazed with passion, as she screams out her pleasure. Or does she squeeze her eyes shut, arch her whole body, and moan, long and loud?"

Spike was becoming aroused himself at the images in his head.

Spike's blatantly erotic taunting of Parker was also arousing Buffy, to her surprise and embarrassment.

Then Spike leaned closer to Parker and spoke softly, but still loudly enough for Buffy to hear.

"That's all you can do, too, isn't it, boy? Wonder? Can't remember it. Poncy prat like you could _never_ make her scream. Girl needs a little monster in her man."

With that he grabbed Parker by the throat and threw him across the grass. Parker landed stunned, but unharmed, on the soft lawn.

Spike stalked over to him.

"You have no idea who she is, or what she can do, boy. No idea what you got yourself into. Lady coulda kicked your sorry ass into next week if she'd wanted to."

He knelt down.

"Now I'd love to snap your neck just because you're such a stupid git, but," he glanced over his shoulder, "I have a prior engagement."

He looked back down at Parker. His eyes flashed gold briefly. It was too fast for Parker to be sure what he'd seen, but it was enough to scare the hell out of him. He just knew he had to get out of there...fast.

He raced away without a backward glance, as Spike walked back toward Buffy.

__

'Stupid freshman bitch. Knew she was trouble. I should have just stayed away from her, but nooo, not me. So what? No one else has to know that she's stronger than I am, or that I couldn't keep up with her in bed. They'll think she was just another score. And so what if she didn't get off. It's not my fault. I didn't know. I mean, she's obviously frigid.'

He stormed off determined to get to his room and call Kitty?...Katie?...whatever, it didn't really matter.

Meanwhile, Spike was tackled to the ground by a very angry Slayer.

Buffy was furious with herself. For just a moment, she had thought that Spike was going to kill Parker, and she hadn't made a move to stop him.

"'Bout bloody time, Slayer. Although the one you should be pissed at is the little boy, not me. Still can't believe you let him play you like that."

Buffy kicked him again.

"Me? What about you? Dru is a total ho'. Let's see, Angelus, Chaos Demon, Fungus Demon..."

"Shut your gob."

She ducked Spike's punch and continued.

"The crazy bitch has dumped you how many times? And you _still_ defend her."

Buffy couldn't move fast enough to dodge the blow that sent her flying across the pavement.

She was right about Dru, but Spike didn't want to admit it.

Buffy stood up, refusing to dust herself off.

"If Parker played me, then what did Drusilla do to you?"

Spike was furious and decided to hit her where it would hurt the most.

"Well, at least she thought I was worth a second go."

He was torn between feeling triumph at causing her as much pain as she had him, and wanting to rip out his own tongue for saying something that would put that look on her face.

Buffy felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

She knocked him to the ground and jumped on top of him, not realizing in her anger that she was straddling him. She grabbed a piece of wood that must have broken off of a bench during their fight and drove it into his chest.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No stakes, no sunlight, pet, remember?"

Their current position had brought his arousal back with a vengeance. Buffy felt him harden beneath her and she became aroused all over again.

"Well, pet, plannin' to let me decide for myself if you're worth it or not?" Spike smirked up at her.

Buffy flushed in embarrassment and scrambled to get off of Spike.

He climbed to his feet and Buffy immediately threw a punch at him. He grabbed her wrist and used her momentum to throw her into the building behind them. He spun with her and pushed her against the bricks and pressed himself into her.

She struggled and tried to push him away, but as she did, she realized that she was grinding herself against him more firmly.

He groaned and lowered his mouth to her neck. He bit and nibbled with his blunt human teeth as he rocked his hips against hers. 

Buffy moaned and slid one leg up Spike's thigh to allow him slightly more access.

They rocked against each other for a few brief moments; they had both been extremely aroused by Spike's earlier taunting and their physical battle.

Their climaxes were swift. Buffy gasped and arched her back, squeezing her eyes shut. Spike stiffened and groaned into Buffy's neck.

A moment later they sprang apart.

"Oh. God." '_Ohmigod, ohmigod, wow, that was...wow!'_

"Bloody Hell!" '_Bloody Hell, that was bloody amazing!'_

Buffy hugged herself as she self-consciously avoided looking at Spike.

Spike pulled his duster closed to hide the evidence of his encounter with Buffy, looking everywhere but directly at Buffy.

Buffy glanced at Spike from under her lashes, noticing how hot he really was, standing there with the sun glinting off his hair...the sun...the Gem of Amarra.

She reached out and grabbed Spike, throwing him into the shade of a nearby cluster of trees. As she did, she wrenched the ring from his finger.

"Bloody Hell! Give it back, Slayer!"

"No. Leave town, Spike. Go back to Brazil. Go home to London. I don't care, but leave Sunnydale." She looked at him sadly. "Please."

He saw it in her eyes. She didn't really want him dusted. She would have done it already if she'd really wanted to. It wasn't like she hadn't had chances.

Just like he'd have found a way to kill her if he'd _really wanted_ to. He'd had chances, but even when she, or some member of her family, hadn't stopped him, he'd found some reason why he needed her help or needed her alive. 

He nodded. 

As she watched him walk toward the edge of the shadows Buffy's memory drifted back over the last half-hour,

'_Damn, if he's that good with his clothes **on**...I always knew Drusilla was insane, but what kind of nutjob gives up a hottie who can perform like that?'_

Spike glanced over his shoulder just before he dashed for the sewer entrance and saw the Slayer watching him.

'_Bloody Hell! If that's what she's like during foreplay, no wonder Peaches lost his soul when he shagged her. But Angelus must've been as barmy as Dru to drive her out of his bed.'_

He smiled and looked over his shoulder at the petite blonde one more time. They shared a brief smile and then he dashed for the sewer entrance.

FIN


End file.
